justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 3
'INTRO' Welcome back my ALL-STARS. Last time, we experienced our very first ALL-STAR elimination. To join the eliminee on his latest exclusive tgdg interview, click here. I hope all of you are now well, to go on with this amazing journey. 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 3 - "KNOW YOUR COMP"' As the CH title says, in order to do your fiercest, you have to know your competition. Well, in this episode's challenge, you will actually be graded on how well you know your competition. This time, your challenge is an ALL-STAR quiz. You willl all take a quiz consisting of questions about your co-ALL-STARS. Your CH score will be based on how well you do on that quiz.' ( Take the quiz here. )' Another thing that I wanna present to you, is a challenge that won't actually influence your score on this episode. For this challenge, you will just have to answer the three following questions ( sending your answers to my e-mail ), bringing as much character as you can: 1. Why are you a great ALL-STAR? 2. What can we and the wiki public expect from you? 3. Will others' wigs be missing? The top 3 answers, one for each question ( ranked both by me and Stanley56 ), will be featured on this episode's after-show party and the ALL-STARS who created them will win a huge advantage on the next episode. So will the winner of this episode too. Oh and I wanna tell ya sth more... There won't be an elimination this episode! Have fun answering the questions and taking the quiz. Good luck! SEND YOUR ANSWERS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' BUNNYLOVE14_TGDGAllSAvatar.png HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JD123456_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSAvatar.png JUSTVLADIK4KIDES_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSAvatar.png XINAGRIMMIELOVE_TGDGAllSAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Bunnylove14 (3) HeypplsOfficial (10) JD123456 (1) JDisbae (8) JohnJD1302 (10) JustVladik4Kides (1) Matusmati (1) MikeyRocks33 (1) SonGotan25 (1) XinaGrimmieLove (3) YoSoyAri (2) . You have 1 day this time, since you won't be actually creating anything. Well, if not all of you ( or at least 10/11 ) submit in time, I will wait more. Try to submit within the deadline though. Thanks :) . AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT... 'QUIZ' Before I call-out your names, I'll first give away the right answers to the quiz. 'CALL-OUT' Hello y'all! So, there's no possible judging I can do this time and thus, we'll jump right to the call-out. Good luck everyone! So, the winner of this episode.. . Who will also get an advantage along with the after-show winner(s), is... . JohnJD1302! Congrats John! 2nd win in a row! Good job. :) Well, since there will be no elimination, you can just check the leaderboard for the places you got. To check for who will win the after-show party challenge, just keep checking this page for updates on the next episode of Stanley's talk show. The link to it will be posted asap here, in the comments. That was it for now my ALL-STARS. I wish you the best and good luck. See ya next time. :) Category:Blog posts